The present disclosure relates to communications networks. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a hysteresis-based optical circuit switch scheduler.
Modern cloud workloads feature diverse and dynamic communication patterns and demand high communication bandwidth. These workloads impose unprecedented scale and flexibility requirements on data center networks. Thus, it becomes challenging to design cost effective and scalable electrical packet switches for data center networks.
Optical switching technologies, such as Optical Circuit Switching and Free Space Optics, are being researched as promising candidates for addressing these data center network challenges. The advantages of integrating optical switching technologies in data center networks include higher bandwidth, lower latency, low power consumption, and low heat dissipation. However, switch reconfiguration may be slower as compared to electrical packet switching.